Musical Plot Bunnies 01
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: A collection of Cars Oneshots, all inspired by a song of some sort. Here you'll find songs like "Baby, its cold outside", "Blaze of Glory", and "Call me maybe". And artists like; Alan Jackson, Tanya Tucker, Blackmores Night and Carly Rae Jespsen. (All songs belong to their original owners, and I own none. For entertainment only)Part One
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

A collection of Cars Oneshots, all inspired by a song of some sort. Here you'll find songs like "Baby, its cold outside", "Blaze of Glory", and "Call me maybe". And artists like; Alan Jackson, Tanya Tucker, Blackmores Night and Carly Rae Jespsen. **I OWN NOTHING IN THIS ARTICLE ONLY MY OC'S. ALL SONGS, CHARACTERS, AND OTHER STORY ELEMENTS CREDIT TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.**

You do not have to read this first page if you don't want to. It's just Info and stuff like that :)

* * *

Artists that have songs in this article:

Adele, Bob Seger, Alan Jackson, Ashton Shepard, A-Teens, Jake Owen, Del Amitri, Billy Dean, Billy Ray Cyrus, Pam Tillis, Kathy Mattea, Mary Chapin Carpenter, Tanya Tucker, Janet Jackson, Blackmore's Night, Blake Shelton, Bombshel, Bon Jovi, Declan Galbraith, Brotherhood of Man, Bucky Covington, Carly Rae Jespsen, Bing Crosby, Alabama, Clay Walker, Doris Day, Garth Brooks, George Strait.

* * *

OC's Mentioned:

The Air Dragons, Justice, Disorder, Berlin,

* * *

Pairings Used or Mentioned:

Sherriff X OC, Sally X Lightning, Siddeley X OC, Holly X Mater

* * *

Chapter Guide Info

_**Finnished**_

_Unfinnished_

_Inprogress_

* * *

Chapters Guide:

**_1. _****_Again_****_ someday ~ Blackmore's Night_**

**_2. All because of you ~ Blackmore's Night_**

**_3. Angels Among us ~ Alabama  
_**

_4.** Baby, it's cold outside ~ **__Doris Day & Bing Crosby_

_5. Barefoot Bluejeans Night _

_6. Be Mine tonight  
_

* * *

_And more coming soon._


	2. Again Someday

Again Someday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cars, or "Again someday". Never have, never will.

**Characters in order of "Appearance?" **Lightning McQueen, Doc *Mentioned*, Sally,

_Now you're gone, we're left to carry on _

_Through the night seems twice as long _

_And here within my heart, I don't feel very strong _

_But we will meet again  
Now you're gone, we're left to carry on_

_ In the wind I hear your song _

_With every passing hour, I'm feeling more alone _

_But we will meet again someday_

_~ Again someday Blackmore's Night_

Lightning stared at the trophy, then back at the picture of Doc Huston. "I still can't believe he's gone..." Sally drove up next to him quietly. "I know you miss him Stickers, but you can't give up. Doc wouldn't want you to that."

"Yeah, I know, but this place just not the same without him." He murmured, before turning to look at the small blue car next to him.

"I feel that way too, but we have to stay strong." Sally insisted. "You can't just stay here all day sulking about things you can't change."

"But-"The red racers whispered

"A great car once said "Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality." Doc's still here. You just can't see him, feel him, or hear him anymore." Sally turned to drive out of the small room that used to be Doc's Garage.

McQueen turned to watch her head to the doorway, before driving to meet her.

Before he left, he turned one more time. "We will meet again, someday."

* * *

Hehe, so there it goes. Chapter one :) I'm home sick today so I can do a bit of writing. This is also my first Cars Fanfic, I normally wright Transformers so this a new concept for me.


	3. All because of you

All because of you

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
Never did I believe  
There could be such happiness  
Feels like nothing on earth  
Started with one little kiss…_

_I could stay in this moment forever  
I could reach every star in the sky  
I could lose myself when I look  
Into your eyes…_

_~ All because of you Blackmore's Night_

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Siddeley said with an irritated hiss.

"Come on! I know you'll have fun! Vertrauen Sie mir" Berlin said with a smile.

Berlin was a sleek corporate jet, painted *Cough, Cough* jet black. The very tip of each of her wings and tailfin were canary yellow, with the lower of each, blood red. The German flag was painted as small a mouse under each of her windows. She wore a yellow visor over her already unusually gold eyes.

"English, Berlin, English." Siddeley groused.

Berlin taxied down the dirt track to where agents from around the globe where talking cheerfully, and smiling.

"Guten Abend, Finn." Berlin said with a smile as she passed him.

"Ahhh, Berlin. How nice to see you again." The blue car said with a smile.

"You too." Berlin said, her normally nonexistent German accent poking through ever so slightly.

The two continued to taxi on until they made it to a large enough patch of grass. "Is Holly here?" Siddeley said nervously, looking around in all directions.

"I didn't see hers. Why?" Berlin asked.

"Her. It's HER. I just know that if she sees me TRYING to dance, I'm never gonna hear the end of it." Siddeley groused yet again.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Berlin said soothingly.

"Okay, fine you start."

* * *

"Ooofh." Siddeley muttered. This had been the fourth time he had fallen.

"Well, you officially have two left landinggears." Berlin mumbled.

She helped him back up. "You know what; forget what I said yesterday about teaching you to dance. Let's just fly."

She kissed the sliver jet on the nose. Flexing her afterburners down and taking of vertically she shot up into the air like a rocket. Siddeley fallowed after.

"Now this, I can do." Siddeley laughed.

* * *

The two jets shot through the clouds, twisting and twirling through the crisp night air. With each maneuver, they could have made even the best show pilots jealous.

Siddeley was smiling joyfully as he rocketed up, before spiraling right back down again. Nothing felt as good as the G's tugging on his wings and tailfin, and the feel of the cold air against his face.

The cars on the ground where all watching in amazement as the two flew so close to each other and the tree tops; they almost seemed to be touching.

Once again the two shot upwards, their engines thrumming with the power a car could only imagine and pierced the clouds with their noses.

Siddeley laughed.

"What?" Berlin said as they flattened out their climb.

"If only we could fly like this forever." Siddeley

Silence was his only answer as they skimmed through the sky, both wishing that they could always be as happy.


	4. Angels Among Us

_˙·٠•● __Angels among Us ●•٠__·˙_

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees_  
_There's always been someone, to come along, and comfort me_  
_A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand_  
_A phone call from a friend, just to say, I understand_  
_But ain't it kind of funny, at the dark end of the road_  
_That someone lights the way, with just a single ray of hope_

_Oh I believe there are, angels among us_  
_Sent down to us, from somewhere up above_  
_They come to you and me, in our darkest hours_  
_To show us how to live, to teach us how to give_  
_To guide us with the light of love_

_They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places_  
_To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need_

_~ Angels Among us Alabama_

Sherriff sat parked at his normal spot at the end of the night, right with every one else. The light of flows "Coffee Shop" glistened quietly, as the town's residents talked about the hard times they had just come through.

Lightning and Sally sat nearby.

"Sheriff? Can we talk?" A voice said behind him.

The old police cruiser turned around. "Sure Doc."

Doc turned around, and headed towards his garage, Sheriff driving after him.

Doc stayed quiet until they made it the door. "Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" The blue car whispered softly.

"Sure is." Sherriff said, half heartily. From they're vantage point, the starts glistened brightly, and moon hung like a sliver pentane above the hills.

"The kid's done a lot for this town." Doc murmured.

Sheriff stood there, keeping silent, for there was no answer; it wasn't a question. "This is what you pulled me out here for?" Sheriff asked after a long period of silence.

Doc turned slightly to look at him. "Can't I enjoy some peace and quiet with an old friend?"

Sheriff chuckled, but said nothing.

"Sheriff?" Doc asked, almost as if Sheriff wasn't parked next to him.

"Yes?" The cop asked.

"Do you believe in angels?"

Sheriff blinked. _What a strange question..._ He thought.

Sheriff pondered the question. "I do... Why?"

Doc Huston laughed. "Because, one's living here, among us in Radiator Springs."

* * *

Ha! I got another one done... I really need to be sick more often... Two days in a row! Anyway what did you guys/gals thinks about this one? I think it turned out better then the last two. While you read this, put on "Angels Among Us" ~ Alabama. It really helps.


	5. Baby, It's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

__

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside  
~ Doris Day & Bing Crosby

Siddeley chuckled as he closed the hanger door. "No."

Berlin gave him a dirty look. "Yes, I have to go!" She pressed the button, and door slid open.

"Come on! It's a blizzard out there!" Siddeley said as he once again closed the door.

"So? It's not like I'm gonna fly under the clouds." Berlin countered.

Siddeley parked in front of the door. "So? You still have to fly through it to get up there. You'll freeze up!"

"Not if I give it the gas." She opened the door again. " I'll be fine. I'm used to these things."

"Errr... Does Germany get lots of snow storms?" Siddeley said, once again closing the door.

"No, I was stationed in Alaska for four years. Now let me out." Berlin pressed the open button again.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Siddeley said, moving slightly outside and tossing a snow ball at her.

The soft white ball splattered on her goggles. She shook the snow of her face. "I really can't stay... There's bound to be talk tomorrow. "

"Come on, the snows at least five feet out here! The airport's closed. The cancelled the flights." Siddeley said.

Berlin glared at him. "You made that up."

Siddeley flipped on the TV.

Berlin sighed. "I stand corrected... Jetzt lass mich raus!" She pushed him with her nose.

"The answer is no." Siddeley said.

Berlin sighed. Violence wasn't gonna work. She smiled and made puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Ahh, Baby it's cold outside!"

* * *

Sigh, that was fun :3 Who do you think wins this argument? Berlin or Siddeley? Let e know what you think :3


End file.
